


How To Train Your Puppy

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, John is 17, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Predatory Bro, Roleplay formatting, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: The Strider family gets a new puppy. John, who just wanted to experiment with a guy, is not happy about this.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	How To Train Your Puppy

It's a late Wednesday night when Bro sees the profile.

John E. 19. Black hair, blue eyes, buck teeth, a clearly-nervous-but-not-trying-to-be grin, and a profile with a whole lot of kinks marked as yes.

Bro knows he's not 19, because Bro recognizes this kid immediately, because Dave has shown him pictures of this kid. _This 17 year old kid._

John Egbert, the boy who his lil' bro has a big, fat, hopeless crush on. The _straight_ kid Dave has a crush on.

Ha. Maybe not so straight after all, considering he's on a kinky _gay_ dating app.

Bro loves his little brother. Maybe he should get him a nice present. What kind of older brother would he be if he didn't indulge Dave's interests every now and again?

He hits the connect button.

TT: howdy. whats a cute thing like you up to tonight?

Now, unlike Bro- John had never even laid eyes on his friends brother, something about remaining secretive that left him feeling _so cool_ and had all kinds of ironic purposes in life, he had only seen Dave a few times himself.

But that didn't matter, because it was _late_ , and he was a teenager who had so many questions, like why Dave said some of the things that he did, and why they made him feel a certain way. And what better way to get an answer to his feelings than to only face them in the dead of night?

John wasn't really planning on answering anyone messages, and _absolutely_ not on sending any himself, but after getting through the annoying 'kinks' page, something he hadn't really read, he'd just selected 'yes' on most of them. They wouldn't let him past until he had!

That being said, the one guy that caught his attention was someone who was... unreasonably attractive, "Dirk". He caught himself staring for too long, and had pressed the little heart before he could stop himself- and almost immediately a message popped up and his face turned a dark color.

This was fine, act legal, John. How hard can it be.

EB: hey!   
EB: cute?   
EB: haha, thanks but i don't think cute is the right word for me, maybe like- super manly and awesome.   
EB: nothing really though just... window shopping, if you will. haha.   
EB: it can be neat to look at what you can't have sometimes.   
TT: kid, take it from me   
TT: if manly was a scale of mares to stallions, you'd be the barn puppy   
TT: cute and not anywhere near the scale   
TT: i understand the appeal, though, sometimes its nice to just look at attractive people   
TT: i would know, i'm looking at one right now

Bro knows the game. Call him a kid to make him determined to prove that he's not one, couple of compliments, one of which backhanded. As a kid, he's probably never had anyone flirt with him for real.

EB: hey! i'm not a kid, this app doesn't even let kids on it, and thank god for that.   
EB: and i'm absolutely not a stupid dog, eugh.   
EB: also the only attractive one here is you, you're on the inside of the window- like a mannequin, and i'm passing by on the outside.

He was so nailing this legal age thing. Legal people hated kids, right? That was the only thing that made sense to him, and he was... determined not to be banned off his favorite weekly app. Because.. then he might have to face his sexuality in person. Nope, absolutely not.

He's such a kid.

TT: thanks, why dont you come step inside and take a closer look?   
TT: and i would sure hope you're not, with a body like that.   
TT: you in any sports? you've got the build of a swimmer, maybe, or maybe track.

His face... is warmer than he'd like to admit. The thrill of talking to someone almost double his age, and getting away with it.

EB: i mean it's not like you're close enough, or maybe i would.   
EB: i do track!   
EB: er. i did track, when i was still in school, and i'll be doing it again in collage.

Fucking. Nailing it.

This kid is so bad at lying, wow. How has he not gotten found out yet?

TT: close enough? we're in the same city, john, i'd say we're close enough to at the least step into the store   
TT: i figured as much. youve got the pretty legs for it   
EB: you really expect me to roll up to your house at like 2 am?   
EB: are you really _that_ desperate?   
EB: also thanks! i was basically the best in my class!   
TT: down boy   
TT: didn't say nothing about rolling up   
TT: theres plenty of fun to be had without ever seeing each other

Bro feels a smirk pull at his mouth. He reaches a hand down to his boxers and squeezes over himself.

John's face... was a darker red than he'd ever admit to himself and confusion settled into his bones. But.. he had to play it cool.

EB: i knew that. obviously.   
EB: but like... go ahead and elaborate for the both of us.   
EB: i'm sure it'd sound better coming from you anyways.

Otherwise known as.... he has no fucking clue what Bro is talking about.

TT: sure thing, kid   
TT: i like the pictures with your legs. they're long and pretty and it makes me want to have them wrapped around my hips.   
TT: i bet your thighs are sensitive, they look soft as hell   
TT: you ever had a hickey before?

Ah, that wasn't something he was entirely ready for- his face was flushed and his dick... it was hard- faster than he thought it could be.

EB: uh, yeah, obviously!   
EB: i've had girlfriends before.   
EB: also i don't know if they're sensitive, i've never really focused on them before?   
EB: besides it'd be way more fun to focus on you! you're... huge.   
EB: like, in a muscle way! not a dick way.   
TT: you like being the smaller one?   
TT: thats pretty hot   
TT: i bet you'll fit nice and pretty in my arms   
TT: sitting in my lap as i give you a couple of nice hickies on your neck   
TT: you touching yourself, john?

His hand pressed into his boxers to try and- what, stifle his boner? As if someone else could see? Lame, that was the lamest thing he could do, especially when he could be actually helping himself.

EB: a little, yeah, can you blame me?   
EB: you know you seem like you have too many good things going for you to be single.   
EB: much less on one of these apps, i'm sure you could get anyone.

Bro feels himself huff a laugh.

TT: sometimes a man just finds himself between commitments.   
TT: aint that deep, john   
TT: just looking for a good time   
EB: i dunno, maybe you're planning to kidnap and traffic me.   
EB: stranger danger, and what-not.   
EB: but since this isn't happening in person right now i can definitely indulge.

Oh, John.

TT: ill give you a word of advice, kid   
TT: traffickers usually go for pretty girls who are naive   
TT: not twinky little boys on kinky dating sites   
TT: speaking of which   
TT: got an awful lot of things you like there, john   
TT: youre a kinky little boy arent you?

There was a little confusion, but he couldn't let Dirk think that he wasn't what he said he was. He had to keep playing it up.

EB: what can i say?   
EB: i like what i like!   
EB: also stop it with the kid-like names, i already told you i'm not a kid.   
EB: also traffickers like anyone, that's what i was told growing up.   
EB: maybe you're just saying that to throw me off!   
TT: alright, alright   
TT: pretty sure if i was a trafficker i'd be moving on now due to your suspicion   
TT: it means youre not an easy mark   
TT: that make you feel any better?   
EB: yes!   
EB: feel free to go back to... talking about everything else now.   
EB: like, right now.

Maybe that was too bossy, but before he jumped on the kidnapping train, he was... Entirely enthralled in what the guy had to say.

TT: alright then, where was i   
TT: right   
TT: you'd fit so perfectly in my arms, sitting in my lap so sweetly   
TT: i'd take care of you nice and slow   
TT: kissing along your neck, sucking a mark or two   
TT: hope you dont mind them, i like giving my lovers something to remember me by   
TT: so you could touch them and jerk off later thinking about me   
EB: jeez you sound so sure of everything.   
EB: i guess that's the point of fantasy isn't it....   
EB: i wouldn't mind a few marks, as long as they weren't.... entirely visible?   
EB: i don't need the public or my family thinking im-

Well. Gay. Or a slut, that'd be worse. Internalized homophobia and slut shaming, all packed into one mind. What can he say- he was raised that way. But the mental image of Bro leaving marks everywhere has his hand claiming down slightly, teeth digging into his lip.

EB: what else...?

Definitely repressed gay. Bro wants to crack this boy open like a _nut_.

TT: don't need your family knowing how thoroughly you got claimed?   
TT: i can dig it   
TT: my marks are just for you, after all   
TT: i'd grab that ass of yours and sink my fingers into those cheeks, encouraging you to rock against me   
TT: dont care what you'd call me, dirk, daddy, master- whatever you want, baby, but you'd be _moaning_ it

John let out a small laugh at the last one, he figured the best way to keep himself from getting too far into things was to go with what he took the least serious. Right?

EB: master sounds interesting!   
EB: really egotistical but I think that suits you so far   
EB: ;B   
EB: also, holy shit, where did you learn to talk like that?   
EB: christ, fuck.   
TT: i will take that as a compliment   
TT: and you pick up a few things, here and there   
TT: if you think this is sexy you should hear it in my actual voice   
TT: i've been told on more than one occasion that i can,   
TT: what was the phrase?   
TT: "make any lady cream by just reading the phonebook"   
TT: so imagine that as you will   
EB: i opt not to believe cheesy lines I've heard in porn until I see them happening for real.   
EB: so for now you have the voice of like....   
EB: nic cage.

He knew OTHER people didn't typically find Cage hot, but.. That would be a dream come true for him.

EB: okay mr- oh sorry. _master_ cage, what's next?   
TT: ........acceptable i suppose.   
TT: for now.   
TT: i'll have you moaning _master_ so prettily for me   
TT: get you to work those pretty legs and grind in my lap   
TT: arms around my neck, of course, because you're not allowed to touch yourself without permission   
TT: you can hump your bed, john.   
TT: but you better not be touching right now

The last message has him absolutely grinding up into his hand and he nearly huffs out a small whine at the words, taking a few seconds too long to decide if he was going to listen or not. His hand slowly, painfully, peels away from his crotch the loss of sensation is immediately regretted. But maybe, he could get Dirk to take it back.

EB: that's not faaair.   
EB: humping the bed is.... childish and not- cool?   
EB: my hand felt _good_ , there's no way the bed would be better.   
EB: be reasonable.   
EB: pretty please?

Bro chuckles to himself.

TT: tell you what. i'll be nice.   
TT: take your pillow. fold it over   
TT: shove it between your thighs   
TT: that's probably about the size of my thigh   
TT: i'll let you ride my thigh, pet   
TT: still gotta be on your belly, though, because ill have you stretched out on top of me when im lying on my back

He... guessed that was a compromise. John shifted to tug his boxers down and off fully before he grabbed onto of his many pillows, shifting onto his knees. He... didn't entirely understand how this would help- but it was better than just rubbing his dick into his bed, right? He folds the pillow and tucks it between his legs, shifting to lay down and- _oh_. It's soft, the pressure is there. He doesn't like the way it forces his ass to stick up a little, but it's ignorable. He shifts onto his elbows, phone back in front of his face as he ground down into the plush feeling.

EB: uugh okay- hold on.   
EB: .....   
EB: your thighs must be huge, the fuck?   
EB: god, it feels good, why does it feel good?   
EB: i forgive you for not letting me use my hand, i guessss.   
TT: you want a picture?   
TT: i can indulge   
TT: [Picture attachment- it's one of Bro's thick as fuck thighs.]   
TT: pillows a bit too soft, but i'd let you ride and grind on my thighs until youre shivery and begging for more, just filling your ears up with the filthiest talk to make you blush so sweetly   
TT: i want to see how you blush, pet. i bet you get red all over, cheeks and ears and down your chest.   
EB: oh my god.   
EB: they are huge!   
EB: fuck. jesus.

Alright, that was fine, the way it made him jerk his hips a little harder into the pillow was totally normal, and so was the whine he muffled into his hand. It takes a second, but he lifts his phone, letting his late night desires get the better of him,

EB: [Picture attachment - It's a mildly blurry picture of just that, Johns red as hell face.]   
EB: i wish it was your thigh instead of the pillow, too.   
EB: i don't think i'd need anything else- just your thigh would be ggood.

Adorable. Bro wants to make that face nice and red and then paint it with his cum.

TT: i bet i could make you cum on it.   
TT: grind up against you just right   
TT: until youre trembling and begging from how close you are   
TT: you getting close, pet?

It was... a shame to say that he was, his head tipped down for a few seconds between reading each message, every breath in was shuddered and his teeth ground tightly together to stop himself from being audible. Lord have mercy if his father heard.

EB: yeah- yes.   
EB: i'm close, it feels too fucking good.   
EB: and you're way too good at this for my own good.   
EB: i'm gonna cum, i can feel it.   
TT: you dont get to cum without permission, john.   
TT: thats what it means to have a master.   
TT: are you going to beg me to cum, like a good pet should?

He didn't know why that made heat curl through him tighter than it should have, or why he _listened_ when he didn't need to.

EB: not sure i could sstop it if i tried.   
EB: .... please?   
EB: fuck, okay, fuck ego. please, please let me cum?

Bro waits just a moment longer than usual before sending his reply.

TT: you have permission.   
TT: cum for your master, pet.

With that, he reaches down and grabs his own dick, stroking quickly, thinking about how his little brother's best friend is humping a pillow and cumming because _Bro_ gave him permission.

That's pretty fucking hot.

The time he had to wait between his message and Dirk's was murder on his brain- and he nearly sobbed in relief when he got his answer. His back arched and his head tucked down as he made.. an absolute wreck of his pillow.

Oops.

After a few seconds he limply tossed it to the floor to deal with later, heavy breaths escaping him as he rolled onto his side. All his nerves were slowly starting to rise back up- but he was too jelly-minded to think about it.

EB: that was.........   
EB: intense.   
EB: my poor pillow.   
EB: ....   
EB: alsothanksiguess.   
TT: glad i could provide.   
TT: give me a little something in return, pet   
TT: stretch your legs up on the wall, lying on your back   
TT: and send me a picture of them. i want to see them in their full glory.

What? He's a leg man. Can you blame him, with how long John's legs are?

He wasn't entirely sure how he felt with the continued pet thing, it made his face stay warm. He tiredly shifts over to his wall, feet kicking up onto his movie posters. It's a difficult task with how heavy they feel, but he gets himself there after awhile.

EB: [Attatchment sent - At 5'8" and still growing there was a lot of leg.]   
EB: really weird if you ask me- but here you go?   
EB: haha.   
EB: a lot of effort for someone who wants to immediately fall asleep, by the way.   
TT: i appreciate your determined attempts at staving off somnus to indulge a stranger on a dating app   
TT: now if you'll excuse me i am going to think quite a bit about how beautifully you'd moan as i fucked my cock between those thighs of yours   
TT: let me know next time you're awake at 2 am. i'll indulge you   
EB: .   
EB: christ.   
EB: jesus.   
EB: uuugh.   
EB: you can't just say stuff like that!   
EB: buuuuuut.... offer taken, I will absolutely let you know next time i'm needy at 2 am, haha.

In his head, this was the last time they'd talk- John was never going to be so bold as to reach out, at least, he figured. Especially when he was going to be hit with the full force of his shame in the coming hours after he slept.

TT: sounds good.   
TT: sleep well, pet.

-this user is now offline-

Christ. Bro opens the picture John sent and jerks off furiously. He wants to _ruin_ this boy, fuck him open and messy and helpless and overwhelmed.

As he cums, an idea settles into Bro's mind. He's been looking for a new project anyway. Seems like one dropped right into his lap.

John wanted to think that he could get through the days without having to log back on like he normally did. That he could stick to what he wanted to do- just look every few weeks when the questions and Dave's incessant flirting caught up with him and had him questioning everything.

But.

Bro had him questioning things even more, and far faster than he would have liked. He basically had the sight of the guys thigh burned into his brain by now. His teeth dug into his lip every time, and shame flooded him every time he considered what he was doing. But it was still something he couldn't get out of his mind and he found it keeping him up late all over again a week later, on a Friday night. No school the next day was the best chance to let his mind wander until 2 AM.

EB: i'm guessing you're probably asleep...   
EB: buuuut.   
EB: if not... then... hi?

Bro was pleasantly surprised that he didn't have to reach out to John first. He _had_ been working on a project (a mechanical one), but this takes priority.

TT: hello again, pet   
TT: fancy seeing you here   
TT: and by that i mean i struck out at the club tonight so my attention gets to be completely focused on you   
EB: sounds like you're not the suave guy you make yourself out to be, huh?   
EB: also you're still doing the pet thing? i figured that was heat of the moment.   
EB: but yeah, i'm back... and uh-   
EB: shoot, okay, i didn't think you would actually be up so i didn't plan this far ahead.   
EB: can i see a picture of you?   
TT: if it bothers you ill stop. but you certainly seem to fit the type, so i have a feeling you don't actually want me to stop   
TT: and name the type   
EB: it doesn't bother me, it's more just...   
EB: embarrassing.   
EB: i just want to see like- all of you? the whole deal.   
EB: not much to tell from just a guys thigh.   
TT: fair enough. one minute.

A picture of himself? Hm. Shirtless is always a classic. Bro pulls open his closet door to swing the fullbody mirror out and, after a handful of pictures, sends the best one and sends it.

TT: adequate, i hope   
TT: [Image sent- it's a picture of Bro in a fullbody mirror. He's shirtless.]   
EB: are those.... pointy anime shades?   
EB: i have a friend who said his family wears sunglasses all the time too.   
EB: i wonder if this is like- a trend. am i behind?   
EB: also yeah, that's... it's adequate.   
EB: could always be... better though.

Once he's over the stupid sunglasses he finds his face warming up as he looks over Bro's muscles, zooming the picture in to get a closer look at him. God damn.

TT: really?   
TT: peculiar.   
TT: perhaps i shall have to discard them if they are becoming a trend.   
TT: please enlighten me though how my selfie skills can be improved on   
EB: it's probably time!   
EB: and obviously the best way for you to solve all current issues with your selfies..   
EB: you could take more clothes off.   
EB: you know, i've heard that's the best way to help your picture taking skills, that's the kind of thing they teach you in collage and you're lucky i'm letting you know this right now.

Bro chuckles.

TT: if you're looking for a dick pick, you'll get a lot farther by asking, pet.   
TT: go ahead and ask.   
TT: i'm feeling indulgent.

Why did the guy always have to drag it out for him. He huffs, nose wrinkling at his phone.

EB: normally, if you were anyone else I'd just keep arguing with you for telling me what to do.   
EB: but..... it's late and i'm too interested.   
EB: can i please see a picture of your dick, _master_?   
TT: well. since you asked so nicely.   
TT: here.

Bro takes a moment to stroke himself to full hardness, takes a quick picture, and sends it.

TT: [Image sent- it's Bro's dick. It's a big one.]

His first reaction was mild terror at how large Bro was, it was basically the picture perfect dick all porn sites used for their 'enhancement' advertising. The next feeling was pure, unbridled interest. It took a minute for him to properly respond, caught up in just... Looking.

EB: you're unreasonably huge.   
EB: there's no way that fits into anyone!   
EB: porn dick ahoy.   
EB: but also.... it's really.... nice?   
EB: nice dick.   
TT: thank you.   
TT: not to brag or anything, but im usually the largest thing that most people take   
TT: its alright though, you dont have to be scared, pet   
TT: ive done this enough i know how to make you nice and relaxed   
TT: you ever finger yourself before?   
EB: i don't think anything like that would ever fit, like, ever!   
EB: aaaand no, i haven't.   
EB: it seemed really kinda gross, and dirty-   
EB: and wrong, like, morally.

It's incredible, how cute they are when they're repressed.

TT: tell you what, pet. i'll walk you through it.   
TT: do it for me one time   
TT: and if you dont like it, i'll never ask you to again   
TT: do you have lotion?

It took a little digging, but he managed to fish out his Super Secret Lotion Bottle.

EB: fine, but as soon as it's predictably gross and painful i'm going to stop!   
EB: this is so embarrassing..   
EB: yeah, yeah i have lotion.   
TT: good boy. the best position for your first time is on your back, thighs spread, one foot planted on the bed, propped up slightly by some pillows.   
TT: when you're settled, put just a little bit of lotion on your middle finger   
TT: just rub a little over your hole. don't put it in, you're just warming up a bit.

He had shifted as Dirk told him to until he was in position for it, and he already felt too open- too exposed. The feeling of his own finger tracing over his hole was _weird_ , and his whole face scrunched up tightly.

EB: alright i'm moving now.   
EB: this is weird.   
EB: .....   
EB: i don't think i can do it!   
EB: you know maybe if it was someone else doing it- maybe if it was anyone but my own self, it'd be fine!   
EB: but this isn't fine.

There was too many thoughts on how it was wrong, and his next breath was shuddered.

TT: one finger, pet. that's all i'm going to have you do.   
TT: lean back a little more. don't look down.   
TT: picture me right there between your legs.   
TT: my finger slowly circling, rubbing- pressing just a tiny bit- but not pushing in yet.   
TT: waiting for you to relax and tell me to go ahead.

He groans, a little too upset about it and his head tilted back against his pillows. Not looking both helped and made it worse, his phone practically an inch from his face to stop him from peeking. His finger traced over hole slowly, every small press sending a little burst of panic through him- at least for awhile, until he let out a small breath and got himself used to it.

EB: i don't know if this is much better.   
EB: ..... i guess it feels a little bit better not to look.   
EB: it feels a little less weird now i guess.   
EB: but still weird- not like it'll tear me apart, but...   
EB: ugh. i sound like such a baby.

TT: you're doing good. everyones first time down there is weird.

Time for a little fibbing. Gotta get the kid to trust him more, right?

TT: i'll let you in a secret. first time i got fingered i cried because it was so overwhelming.   
TT: that help you feel any better?   
TT: go ahead and use a little more pressure. rub, don't push in.

He could feel some relief in knowing that Bro was nearly the same as him- a little weaker in fact. His finger presses, rubbing in a small circle- slowly and the tease of the stretch has him pulling in a small breath. His eyes close for a second and he pulls back a little, a soft breath escaping him.

EB: yeah... that does help.   
EB: fuck, okay.   
EB: that one nearly slipped in but- it didn't.   
EB: alright, there's a chance this isn't going to be painful then-   
EB: but weird.   
EB: still weird.   
TT: good.   
TT: put more lotion on your finger, john, and rub it around so it's nice and slick. to the middle knuckle is fine.   
TT: nice and easy   
TT: breathe out and gently press at your entrance.   
TT: slip just the tip of your finger in there.   
EB: alright, okay.

He pulls his hand away to get himself a proper glob of lotion, spreading it over his entire finger--just in case. No other reason. When he presses his finger back against his hole, he let's his finger circle it's way in, stopping himself at the tip. It really put in perspective how large Dirk was. His eyes close, and the way his dick jumps is... Awful. Too good.

EB: oh.   
EB: okay.   
EB: yeah, yeah. this isn't so bad.   
EB: fuck, this is.... good, weird good.

Bro chuckles a little.

TT: clench down, pet. feel what it's like to have something inside you.   
TT: then relax. don't push in.   
TT: twist your finger back and forth a little. press it along the ring of muscle you've got there and relax more. until it's not tense at all under your finger.   
TT: then press it just a little deeper. up to your middle knuckle.   
TT: i bet you tensed right back up, yeah? same thing, pet. don't thrust. just wiggle a bit.   
TT: let yourself really feel it. how strange it feels.   
TT: how embarrassingly good.

He feels like he's following an instructional guide- which he is. But this one is insanely personal and he strongly wished for nothing more in that moment, than for Dirk to _be_ there, to have someone else doing this to him than himself. The thought makes him clench down automatically and he shifts his hips, weirded out by the tightness again. His finger twists slightly, flexing a tiny bit upwards, repeating the motion as he gets used to it and his hole loosened around his finger.

Sinking further in was the weird part and he _whined_ from the feeling of it, head dropping back against the pillow, toes curling into the sheets as he tightened up again.

EB: this is so tedious.   
EB: it.... feels good.   
EB: why does it feel so good?   
EB: i wish it was you doing this.

Ah- he'd pressed send before he could help himself, panic flushing through him. The urge to follow up with 'no homo' was brutally strong. But. That wasn't his persona right now.

TT: its only tedious because its your first time, pet   
TT: it gets easier and better the more you do it   
TT: i sure wish i was there with you right now   
TT: i want to see the faces youre making   
TT: hear your noises   
TT: want to have you be opened up on my fingers   
TT: on your _master's_ fingers   
TT: see you clutching your pillow beneath your head   
TT: because of course you're not allowed to hide your face   
TT: see those pretty blue eyes looking up at me   
TT: face red   
TT: probably biting your lip   
TT: take your finger out, john. get it slick the rest of the way   
TT: and then push it all the way in. as far as it'll go.

He... didn't need to do that- he was already slick all the way up but there was a morbid curiosity to what it might feel like if he were to do it. His finger pulled all the way out, and after a quick re-slick, he was shoving it all the way in.

He swore his eyes rolled back when he did that, the force of the slight stretch, the mild burn. There's something sickeningly wrong about how good it feels, he's a freak.

There's a moment of clarity and his phone lifts to snap a fast picture, before he's too busy focusing on the feeling again.

EB: [Attachment sent - it's his face, bright red, teeth digging into his lip.]   
EB: hhhhholy shit.   
EB: this isnt-   
EB: i don't really even have words other than... wow.   
EB: please, i don't want this to be just me anymore.

Bro opens the picture and smirks. John is so adorable.

TT: i'm right there with you, pet.   
TT: rock it in and out a little bit. not the whole thing.   
TT: drag the pad of your finger against your wall- gently.   
TT: your insides aren't used to being touched yet.

Reading over Dirk's text is, he's sure, the only thing that's making him as hard as he is. And making this as enjoyable as it was. He follows direction once again, dragging his finger over his insides with a shuddered gasp.

EB: no part of me will ever be used to this.   
EB: i wouldn't have ever even tried it if it weren't for you.   
EB: not having both hands free is going to be a problem when i want-   
EB: well. you know.   
TT: thats alright   
TT: you wont need both hands. for now.   
TT: you're not going to be touching your dick yet.   
TT: go ahead and keep rocking that finger, pet.   
TT: push it all the way in and drag it out nice and slow.   
TT: rub slowly along your inner walls, right up behind your cock   
TT: nice and slow, pet, in nice little circles.   
TT: you'll know when you feel it.

With every passing message he was more and more glad that the man couldn't see his reactions, couldn't hear the way that his breath caught or see how his face was flushed. It'd be an ugly picture. His finger followed with Dirk's words, a little confused on the exact spot- until it hit him. Or he hit it, rather. His back arched sharply and he let out a cry that threatened to wake the whole house, eyes squeezing shut as pleasure spiked sharply through him.

EB: what do you mean i'm not going to be touching myself?   
EB: that's like the whole point of getting off, duh.   
EB: and i dont know why i neeeosdi   
EB: fuck, fuck _fuck_!   
EB: what was that?

Bro grins. Bingo.

TT: that, pet, is the reason that people like doing this   
TT: feels real good doesnt it?   
TT: push your finger against it. rub nice and slow. gently- too hard and you might break your brain.   
TT: bite your lip to stay quiet, i bet you're noisy.   
TT: you look the type. that's hot- but those noises are for me, so you hold them back.   
TT: hold your finger steady and rub your hips onto it.   
TT: its a bit hard with only one finger, but you can do it

His teeth dig sharply into his lip so that he can keep himself entirely quiet, or, as quiet as he could manage. Finger rocking in place, slow and steady, his whole body locks up tightly and he can feel his dick _leaking_ , and twitching and it's all too much to handle at once. He misses the spot more than a few times, but he's having to stop and breath after a minute or so of it.

EB: hhholy fuck.   
EB: keeping quiet is hhard.   
EB: ahha   
EB: that's not the only thing that's hard.   
EB: i had to stop for a minute because that is way too much sensation for hardly any movement.   
EB: i dont think it could be brain breaking, though. hah.   
TT: its intense. i wouldn't let you stop if i was there, though.   
TT: making you squirm and writhe on just my fingers.   
TT: do you want to try two?   
TT: its more intense but it feels even better.   
TT: might not even need to touch yourself to cum.   
TT: dont use your index- use your ring finger.   
TT: dont just push it in, put more lotion on both fingers first.   
EB: absolutely not- there's no chance i can handle doing more than this.   
EB: .......   
EB: i can't believe i'd even consider this.   
EB: how........ where do you-   
EB: how far away are you, again?   
TT: let me check.

Oh, he has him. Bro grins.

TT: nine minutes. less than i thought.   
TT: you want master to come and give you a helping hand?   
TT: i bet you'll fall apart so prettily for me.

He glanced around his room- yikes. School shit everywhere, posters, pranking gear. And worst of all, his father.

EB: terrible idea.   
EB: people are home here!   
EB: ........   
EB: i can't get caught.   
TT: let me come pick you up.   
TT: dont even need to go anywhere.   
TT: park on a nice, dark street and make you cum on my fingers.   
TT: unorthodox first date, i suppose, but i've had weirder.   
TT: i want to see you cum, john.   
TT: i want to pull you apart with nothing but my hands.

It felt like a painful rush of adrenaline and he squirmed over the question for some time, slowly tugging his hand away from himself with a small hiss. Fuck. His hand was trembling when he answered, brain not thinking entirely rationally.

EB: ......   
EB: okay..   
EB: yeah- alright.   
EB: oh my god, this is so possibly stupid but alright.

Bro's already grabbing his keys and walking out the door when the message comes.

TT: see you soon, pet.   
TT: be there in ten.

Bro drives carefully but quickly, the heat in his belly only growing with each turn. Finally he arrives outside of John's home- quiet, suburban, peaceful.

He gets out of the car and leans against the passenger door.

TT: i'm here.

There's almost immediate regret the moment that he sends the messages, because now he has to face what he's started. All his lies- hopefully the guy wouldn't be able to see right through them. He doesn't bother to respond again, instead hoisting himself up to find clothes that would be suitable enough.

Of course his answer was some ghost busters boxers, his looser jeans and a hoodie. He was pacing his house until his phone buzzed and his nerves spiked sharply, eyes closing so that he could breathe and reign them in. It was fine- he was going to be fine. Slipping out of his house was a deadly task, the risk of waking his dad up was large with how squeaky the house could be- but he managed. Slinking out the door and towards the car that sat at the end of his driveway.

More than that- the guy himself was leaning against his car and he stuttered in his steps towards the car. He looked horrifyingly imposing like that, a dark figure stood out painfully in the peaceful neighbourhood. John's frozen in his spot for a few seconds, shoulders hunching, before he's moving forwards, stopping just short of Bro. It takes a lot of effort for him to turn his gaze up, eyes nervously flicking over him. "Uh- hi?" His voice was low, not wanting to alert anyone in the area to who he was, or to the fact that they were out there at all.

The boy that slips out of the house is thin and lanky, just like Bro expects. His expression is nervous which, justified, but he hurries across the driveway with only a pause or two.

"Hello, pet." Bro murmurs, keeping his voice low to match. He lets a small smile curve on his mouth, keeping it nonthreatening. He reaches out and brushes the back of two knuckles against John's cheek. "Even cuter than your pictures." He muses, straightening up off the car.

"Let's go." He walks around and gets back into the driver's seat. He was planning on kissing John right there, but the kid was practically vibrating out of his skin with nerves. Probably shouldn't do it in front of the house, bet he's worried about someone waking up and seeing.

Bro's voice was nothing like Nic Cage, he couldn't have been more wrong. The cool finger against his burning cheek is more than he can handle and his head ducks slightly, the name hitting him full force now that he can hear it come from the guy himself. His breath was shuddered, and he ducked his head in a slight nod at what he said.

Somehow it still felt like he was being tricked, lead into something that he wasn't going to get away from. But as long as he could wake up and pretend it never happened- then what was the risk? There was none.

He wasn't gay.

John slides into the passenger side of the car with a small breath of relief, a hand clenched loosely around his phone inside his pocket. He settled into the seat limply, finally turning his gaze over at Bro. He had to act brave, act his 'age'. "Thanks. For not wanting to- you know. Go inside my house. It's a big help!"

Bro chuckles a little, buckling his seatbelt and turning the car back on. "We've all been there. Family, roommates, pet fish you don't want to disturb-" he casts John a little smile, "sometimes being flexible is a useful skill."

He shifts the car into drive. They don't need to go far- it's the suburbs. The streets aren't lit for shit. Find a nice little sidestreet and they'll have their place.

It's honestly only a block or two down and maybe one over- a narrow street between streets, no houses facing them- perfect. Bonus- it's close enough that John probably still feels safe- he could bolt for home.

Bro parks the car.

"Hey, pet," he says, looking to John, reaching over and gently brushing his knuckles up under John's chin, encouraging his head up slightly. "Come here and kiss me."

They weren't too far from his house, so that was... entirely assuring. He let out another small breath as they drove, the ease in Bro's tone was oddly soothing. The fact that he wasn't immediately rude made him feel at peace with things.

When the car stops he finds himself nervous all over again, only looking up when there are knuckles guiding him and he still finds himself caught off guard by those awful shades. Terrible. "You know, you don't need to keep calling me that." It was mumbled, a clear attempt to put some time between the next thing he needed to do.

He leaned forwards eventually, awkwardly leaning over the console so that he could press a fast, brief, and very awkward kiss to the corner of Bro's lips. Nailed it. "There. Better?"

Bro laughs a little. "Not quite." He purrs, and slips his hand around behind John's head, leans in, and presses their mouths together.

Bro wonders if this is John's first kiss. Maybe not- but from how awkward he is, he bets he is. He keeps it dry, just a long, firm lingering of their mouths, thumb rubbing back and forth over the back of John's head.

He gives it a couple of beats for John to relax, then pulls back.

"I'll call you pet as long as I like." He murmurs, their faces still close- it's probably dizzying for John, repressed with another man this close to him.

Oh.

That was entirely unexpected, being dragged forwards into a proper kiss that had his entire being rattling sharply. His hands hover awkwardly in the air as he settles into it- lets the feeling of it flow through his body and trump all the thoughts that were stuffing his brain.

Just as he's ready to lean in a little- Bro is pulling back and he's sucking in a breath of air. But he's still so close and his head feels muddled by his presence alone. Blue eyes flick over every feature that he can see and his head ducks a little from the burning embarrassment.

"Right, sure." It's mumbled, and his fingers twitch, eyes finally flicking back to dark shades. "So- uh. What..... what's the plan?" He sounds like he's asking for an itinerary for the day, like some kind of parent rather than... horny teen? Fuck. He's not gay. He's not.

"The plan is I'm going to get you in my back seat, kiss you nice and slow until you're all relaxed and soft, and then I'm going to finger you open and make you cum." Bro murmurs. "Sound like a plan?"

Fuck, this kid is cute. Bro is so fucking ready to sink his dick into him and watch him fall apart.

Before John can answer, Bro captures his mouth in another firm kiss.

It's probably a good thing Bro took his ability to answer, because whatever he was going to say would have been less than eloquent. It's muffled into the kiss instead, before he settles on a small whine.

His heart slams in his chest, nerves lit up, and he shifts a little across his seat so he can get closer to Bro, even just a little, head tilting into the kiss. It was easier this time, because Bro was the one to make the move, so he could just follow along with it.

John whines so quiet and pretty- that's a _yes_ if Bro's ever heard one. He's pressing forwards into the kiss, so Bro mouths slowly, encouraging John to relax just that bit more, match Bro's movements.

He slips his tongue out and lightly, not too much pressure, just slips it along the seam of John's lips.

The tongue has him tensing up a little too much for a few seconds before he relents and his lips part into the kiss. It feels odd, and he's not entirely sure how he's supposed to feel about it. The lean over the center is a bit awkward too, but it's getting easier to ignore with every passing second, a hand finally coming to rest on Bro's arm for some balance.

Good boy. Bro kisses him gently, just tiny little presses of his tongue for a moment before backing off and pulling back.

"Get in the backseat, John." Bro murmurs. "I want you in my arms while I kiss you."

His head feels a little like he's floating when Dirk pulls back and he has to take a second to get a proper hold on himself, nodding sharply. Maybe it's because it's late, he's tired and horny at the same time, that stops him from thinking properly as he gets out of the car and right back into the back seat. He settles himself down pretty fast, eyes locked onto Bro.

"I really did think you were going to turn out to be like- some kind of jerk. Or kidnap me. Ahaha, I guess I'm pretty glad I was wrong! You're.... sweet."

Bro follows after, tugging the car door shut behind him. Amusement flickers in his belly.

Oh, John. You have no idea.

He slips his knuckles under John's chin, tilting his head up again. "Thanks." He says, letting the amusement bleed into his voice. "I guess I'm lucky you didn't second-guess me, cause now you're in my backseat, looking cuter than a button."

"Put your back against the car door, pet." Bro purrs. "Bring your leg up and tuck it between me and the seat." He shifts to give John the room to do that.

John's almost in his arms. Patience, Bro. This is just the first. Can't push him too hard.

It was a little confusing to shift himself how Bro wanted him to, sliding backwards until his back was against the car door and spreads one leg up and tucks it beside Bro, squished to between them. He felt too open like this, and he wanted to hide himself away, shoulders hunching to tuck himself further into his hoodie the best he could.

"Like this?" He sounded mildly conflicted on it, trapped leg squirming slightly from it's spot, bent upwards at the knee while his other leg moved to rest on the center console. Very open. God. "I look like I'm about to give birth, yikes. I don't think this could possibly be right. I'm doing this wrong, aren't I?"

"You're doing perfect." Bro says, and slides forwards on the seat to fit right between John's legs. "See?" He murmurs, leaning in and pressing another light kiss to John's mouth.

"As if I was made to be here." He says with a grin, and then he's kissing John again, slow and firm and just the tiniest hints of tongue.

He has to shift a little more to get Bro comfortably between his legs, his other one shifting away from the center to wrap around the back of Bro's own legs and that makes him feel a little sturdier.

Each time he wants to say something he's being kissed, this time it means his mouth is open when Bro's lips press to his and it's a little... wetter, and he doesn't mind. His head tilts up, trying to get just the tiniest bit _more_ from the kiss.

John presses up into the kiss and Bro takes that as the invitation it is- he cups the back of John's neck with a hand and his other hand settles on John's thigh and he slides is tongue into John's mouth.

He kisses John firmly, but still nice and slow, feeling the same, lazy heat pulsing in his gut. He wants to take his time with this, with his first time with John, _really_ brand it into him and make Bro someone he feels like he can trust.

Every moment that Bro wasn't doing something he couldn't handle was another moment where he felt strangely fine with what was happening. Another moment where his hands were wrapping themselves around Bro's neck.

The warmth from his cheeks feels like it spreads through his whole body, and a groan muffles around Bro's tongue, his own pressing against it hesitantly. Unsure. His legs shift, flexing around Bro as if that could draw him in more.

John's legs tighten a little around Bro's waist as he groans, and Bro hums softly in response, pressing a little bit closer. His hand squeezes on John's thigh as he shifts close enough to press their bodies together, close enough to press John against the car door, close enough for their dicks to press together as Bro kisses a little more forcefully.

The feeling of a body against his own was odd, the way Bros dick presses against his and he's letting out a muffled and surprised moan. His hips roll up of their own accord, arms tightening slightly. He wanted more than what he was currently getting, and he felt greedy, and disgusting for it. But he had already been teasing himself before this, so it wasn't surprising. As if to urge the man on, he nips at his lower lip, eyebrows knit.

John's rolling up against him- and the _nip_ \- good. That means Bro gets to be a little more forceful.

He presses his hips against Johns, grinding their dicks together, slow and forceful. His tongue sweeps into John's mouth, claiming, licking in deep, pulling back for Bro to sink his teeth into John's lower lip in return for a moment, worrying it before fucking his tongue right back into John's mouth.

_Come apart for me, pet. Moan so prettily._

The flood of sensations has him reeling, it was nothing like using his hand or a pillow, it was so much better than that and he didn't know if anything would compare after this. And that terrified him. But he couldn't focus on it, the bite sent a small bunch of shocks down his spine and he arched a little, and his moans slipped free. Muffled still by his mouth but there none the less, cheeks constantly red, each sound half choked off of his own accord.

He was still entirely ashamed of himself.

_Yes_. Bro is so fucking pleased with John's response, he pulls back and starts pressing kisses along John's neck instead, licking wetly. He doesn't suck, doesn't bite down, as much as he wants to- because that would probably upset John, having to deal with marks.

"What a good pet." Bro murmurs, rocking their hips together, enjoying the friction. "Moaning so prettily for me. What do you think, John?" He kisses right up to underneath John's ear, and breaths into it, nice and low,

_"Want to cum on your master's fingers?"_

The drag of Bro's tongue over his throat is strange to him, it feels like what a dog should be doing, rather than a person. But somehow, it still makes him moan and a hand slides over his mouth with the sound. He doesn't like hearing it.

His hips jerk up into the mans and he wants to cry with how nice the words sounded coming out of him. His fingers curl down and into his shoulders as their clothed cocks drag across each other, teeth sinking into the back of his hand for a few seconds to choke off another groan. He's nodding before he realizes it, dropping his hand down so he can speak.

"Yes, god- please. Yes. Anything- as long as it happens _soon_." His voice is strained and tinged with a whine, blinking up at Bro a few times.

Bro grins, tugs John's hand away, and gives him another deep, possessive kiss for just a moment or two before he's pulling back. "Get your jeans off, pet." He slides back to give John the room to do so, reaching into his back pocket for the packet of lube that he tucked in there, ripping it open.

Each kiss feels intoxicating and he chases it for a second, leaning up to follow the kiss before he's slumping back against the door. Again he's nodding and his hands shift to his jeans, all too ready to undo them, thumbs hooking into the waistband of both them and his boxers.

There's another moment of hesitation before he's dragging them down and off, shifting until one of his legs is free and the clothes hand around his other ankle. He's fine to give up his efforts right there and then, head tilted back and away from the sight of his own dick, already so hard, out of shame. "It won't hurt, right?"

"As long as you're nice and relaxed, it won't hurt at all." Bro promises, sliding forwards again. Not as close this time, but close enough for John to put his arms back around Bro's neck if he wants to.

Bro leans in and kisses Johns' cheek, his hand finding John's dick and giving it a couple of lingering strokes before letting go and starting to spread lube on his fingers. "Scooch a little closer, pet. Tilt your hips up a bit more." He murmurs.

"Oh yeah, so easy to relax when someone is about to shove something- yes, even if that something is their fingers, up inside you." It's a slight grumble, but it doesn't deter his interest in it.

The hand on his cock is _everything_ and the whine he lets out when his hand moves is pitiful, hips twitching upwards into nothing. He shifts downwards and lifts his hips up the fraction that he can. "I wouldn't even hate if you just-" His lips pressed together, and he sighed. Fuck. "Just jerked me off? Just as fulfilling. Same endgame."

Bro chuckles a little. "I have you spread out for me already, pet, and I'm going to make you feel good how _I_ want you to feel good."

He slips his dry hand to repeat the gesture, gentle knuckles under the chin, tilting John's head up.

" _That_ is what it means to have a master." He croons. His other hand slips down and slides through the cleft of John's ass, slick and warm and his finger finds John's hole, rubbing slowly against it.

So picking the name that he figured he could laugh off was turning out to go a little sideways for him. His lips tug down into a small frown when he realizes that Bro isn't going to give him what he wants.

That’s new. He always gets what he wants.

There's a huff of air from his nose, but it catches and turns into a moan with the pad of Bros finger pressed against his hole, and his fingers curl tightly, legs shifting as if it'll get him more used to it. "I see your point, but, consider that I'd feel just as good either way!" His words were a soft challenge, testing the waters the same he'd do to his dad when the man tried to refuse him whatever he was asking for in the moment.

Bro gives John a little grin. "That's not true and you _know_ it, John." He says. "Remember how good it felt when you did it?" His finger is still gently rubbing over John's hole. Small little circles, encouraging him to relax. "It feels so much better when someone _else_ does it."

He brushes another kiss to John's cheek.

He doesn't like how unmoving Bro is on his stance, it's an odd feeling to know that he's not going to give in as easily as anyone else might to him. The feeling of Bro's finger circling him was entirely strange- it was good, already that much better that it didn't have to be him. With his own ministrations from earlier he was already a little more relaxed, but with the gentle and slick movements he was relaxing more with each passing moment. He groans softly, hands coming up to find purchase on Bro's shoulders again, hips shifting forwards a little, seeking pressure. _Needing it._

Bro chuckles at John's little groan. He can feel John slowly relaxing, so he murmurs, "breathe out, pet," against John's ear and coaxes the very tip of his middle finger into John.

Oh, he cannot wait to _ruin_ this boy.

He lets out a small breath, but as Bro's finger pushes in it's immediately hitching again, clenching tightly around the intrusion. It's just the barest hint bigger than his own finger, and it's too easy to tell and he lets his head tip back against the window of the car, blunt nails digging sharply into Bro's back. "Weird- fuck. It's _weird again_."

"Easy, pet." Bro murmurs as John goes tight and trembles. "I know- tensed right up again. Breathe for me."

He waits, nice and slow, and gently teases his finger at John's rim, a tiny little twisting and rubbing, encouraging him to relax again.

It takes a few seconds for him to get used to and but he takes slow breaths to get himself to calm down, slowly but surely easing up around Bro's finger. Even as he twists his finger and causes John to let out a strangled moan, unable to help the noise that slipped out. "It- the body requires air. Of course I'm breathing!" Snarky, he would always be snarky.

Bro chuckles softly. "You sure are." He agrees, and leans in to kiss John, gentle and firm. Gently rubbing around John's entrance, tugging so carefully, working John open to help him relax further.

He kisses John for a couple of moments before pulling back. "Doing so good, pet." He murmurs.

It was easier to loose focus on tensing up so much with Bro's lips on him, and the way each rub, each little motion has heat shooting through him makes him moan again. When Bro pulls back he feels light headed all over again, intoxicated from the onslaught of sensation. But he doesn't like that he's left the kiss and he uses his grip around Bro's neck to try and drag him back in, hips rolling down against Bro's finger.

John tries to pull him in for another kiss and Bro obliges, leaning in and kissing him deeply, and- since John is so eager that he's rolling his hips- slowly works more of his finger into John. He'll slip as much as he can before John goes tense again, working it slowly into his hole.

To his credit he can feel Bro's finger slide in to the second knuckle before he's going tense again and letting out a whine into Bro's mouth, his teeth nipping at him by mistake. His arms were tense as he shuddered, and he wanted nothing more than- A hand slowly uncurled from Bro's neck and started to snake down towards his dick, because maybe he could just help this along, get off- and who knew from there. He wasn't a patient person.

John is so pretty in his arms, flustered and nervous. Bro gives a soft little chuckle at the nip, but as John's hand starts to slip down their fronts to John's dick, he tuts.

"Hands on my neck, pet, or I'm taking you back home." He murmurs, gently twisting his finger inside of John, working him to loosen up again.

" _What?_ That's not fair." It's a drawn out whine, but with the way his finger twists and makes him shiver, and arch, he doesn't want to lose that. So carefully his hand moves back up to Bro's neck, a frown on his face. "You'd really go and- _ah_ stop everything just beca-aa- because of that?" It's hard for him to talk, teeth digging into his lip to muffle another moan, blinking a few times to get himself to focus.

It feels pathetic, how easily he comes apart. For a stranger, too.

"I sure would, _pet_." Bro growls, and nips at John's earlobe. _"Good boys do what they're told."_ He breathes and slides his finger in to the root.

John's already struggling to hold himself together. Bro is so fucking ready to sink his dick into him, but- next time.

He could feel it all the way down his spine as Bro's finger sank home and the words made _something_ inside of him burn. He claws at Bro's shoulders for a second and clenches tightly around him again, but his hips still jerk. He wants more, and it's all too much at the same time. " _Please_. S-too much. So much." His voice was breathless, and it took all of his effort not to reach for himself again. He'd never been used to waiting, especially not this long.

John responds so _beautifully_ to the words, breathless and desperate.

"Too much?" Bro purrs. "We're not anywhere finished." He starts rubbing the pad of his finger along John's wall, crooking it slightly, searching for the spot that'll make John _squeal_.

John's perfectly sure that he's getting the hang of things, that he'd be able to take whatever Bro threw at him and yet he kept being proved entirely wrong. He's just barely catching his breath again when it happens.

He doesn't realize what's happening at first, but his head clanks back harshly against the car door. There's a cry from him, it's loud- and he swears everything goes blank for a moment, and at the same time he's overrun with pleasure, his thighs clamp around Bro, body twisting slightly. It feels like he can't breathe, he doesn't even notice the whines of 'Dirk' that are escaping him until he comes down from the sharp spike in pleasure, eyes wide. _"What was that?"_ He knew he already knew, but it felt different this time- more intense.

John moans so beautifully, his head falling back, his legs jerking- and Bro knows he has him as John breathlessly whines out his name.

"That, John, is your prostate." Bro murmurs, and grinds slowly against it again. "Mewl for me, pet." He croons. "I want to hear you come apart."

It's not ending, the wave of pleasure he was riding was forced to stay at it's tallest point and he felt like he was wound so tightly from it- but he couldn't get _anywhere_ from it at the same time.

Nails dig into clothed shoulders as he tries to find some balance with it, words turning into a mess of whines, eyes squeezing tightly shut. _"Please, please let me-"_ He wanted to touch himself but he could hardly get the words out, body shivering with a soft sob.

"You want to cum?" Bro growls. "I'll make you cum, pet, but I want to hear you beg properly."

He presses his mouth to John's ear. "Say _'Please let me cum,_ ** _master_** _'_."

It wasn't fair, how could the world be so against people being together- when there was people like Bro? The perfect guy. Clearly.

It takes a lot to think straight with how unrelenting he is, his jaw feels like its locked tight as he tries so desperately to breathe. He's nodding, voice trembling when he does manage to force the words out. "P _lease_ , please let me cum, Master. _Please, pleas-ahh"_

_"Good boy."_ Bro breathes, pleased with John's easy submission, and seizes John's mouth in a kiss, firm and deep and possessive, licking in and stealing his breath as he relentlessly grinds against that spot, deep within John, working him over, pushing him relentlessly towards the edge. He knows just _how intense_ the line that he's pushing John along is- so he knows just how _beautiful_ it'll be when John comes undone.

He nearly sobs into the kiss when he realizes that Bro still isn't going to touch him the way that he wants, when he knows that even just a squeeze to his cock and he'd be done for. Instead it's dragged out as he's forced to remain in a constant haze of too much pleasure, body twisting underneath the man, as if he could escape it and get closer to it all at once. There's a few tears that stream down his cheek with the desperation that fills him, and when it finally cracks, when it's finally enough there's a _shout_ that hardly muffles against the mans mouth, crashing over the edge almost painfully.

It feels like all his air is taken from him as he cums, uncaring as it lands across his hoodie, tears slipping down his face as he moans weaker and weaker against Bro's lips. Pleasure turns to oversensitivy and he whines. It's a little weak, all his energy sapped from him seemingly immediately and leaving him panting, eyes closed and limbs limp around Bro.

John sobs and twists and grabs at Bro as he rides the line- and when he cums he _shouts_ \- desperate and clawing, and Bro works him through it until he's weak and shuddering and then he finally lets him down, pulling his finger out of John as he presses kisses to John's mouth and cheeks.

"Good boy." He murmurs. "There's a good pet. Cumming so prettily for me." He pets over John's hair with his dry hand. He presses another kiss to John's neck. "Well done."

The relief of it being over has him slumping down in the back seat and he flashes a weak smile upwards at him. He's so tired almost immediately, and he was sure if he was home he'd be rolling over to go to sleep.

"I didn't think that would be possible. That was so much- too much." He's mumbling a little mindlessly. He shifts a little, but ends up going entirely lax almost right away, a soft breath escaping him.

He's already feeling the regret creep in, only kept at bay by how tired he was. "....Thank you."

"It's intense." Bro agrees, kissing John's cheek and then pulling back to bring his hand up to gently thumb over John's cheek. "But you did it, John. Your first time, and you came untouched. That's rare, pet, I was hoping you'd be able to- and you _did_." He smiles, making sure it's warm- not hungry- and kisses John lightly, just a tiny press of the lips.

"But you are welcome." Bro murmurs, reaching for the towels that he keeps in the foot section of his backseat, wiping his hand clean. "You want to stay here with me for a couple of minutes and just breathe?" He asks, gently dabbing at the cum splatters up John's front.

"I didn't think it would be able to happen, it felt like. I dunno, someone shook a can of soda and wasn't opening it- like just a stupid bottle of carbonation that could never explode for a clearly funny prank." He was absolutely rambling at that point, shifting to slide down a little more. But there was a weird sense of pride, because Bro was proud of him.

And that was good. He nodded slightly, he knew he had a few minutes before the full force of the regret hit him. Arms retighten around Bro and he drags him down the little he can so that he can rest under him, the weight is comfortable. "Just a few minutes, my dad might wake up. Gotta get home."

John pulls him in again so, ignoring the tightness in his own pants, he slides close, bringing his hand up to pet over John's hair.

"As you wish." He murmurs, and just breathes in John's scent. "Can't let your dad know about your late night _rendezvous_ , right?" He chuckles softly, shaking his head. "Parents. Mine were the same way."

"They were? What'd you... do?" He wondered if Bro meant that they were as homophobic- or just strict. He shifts to tuck his head in against the mans shoulder for a few seconds, letting himself breath in the scent of him. It was.. calming. "It's a little dumb, I guess... but-" He cut himself off, nearly giving away his age _Again_.

It wasn't more than a minute before he was shifting, because he could feel how hard Bro was and he wasn't ready to face that, cheeks darkening just a fraction again before he awkwardly pat Bro's back. "I should uh- really _really_ get home now. Yeah?"

Bro shrugs a little, still lightly petting John's hair. "Just your usual shithead foster parents." He says nonchalantly. "Turned 18 and got the fuck outta dodge." He kisses John's cheek. "I'll take you home, pet."

He pulls back and slips from the back seat of the car to get back in the driver's seat, starting the car up again.

He was glad that Bro didn't push him on why he hadn't moved out, or about him wanting to go home. At least he really was someone he could trust. It made relief wash over him as he shifted down the seat so he could lay himself over the back seat of the car. "Thank you. For everything- really. You're _too_ nice."

Bro chuckles a little. "I do my best." He says, amused. "What kind of guy would I be if I hurt a clearly inexperienced young man like yourself?"

 _My normal self,_ Bro thinks, as he pulls back up outside of John's house.

"I'm not that young- and not _that_ inexperienced. But either way I appreciate not being hurt!" He flashes a small smile at Bro, but once they're at his house he's sitting up and shifting his pants back up and on. Whoops.

He leans forwards over the seats to press a small kiss to Bro's cheek, but it's incredibly fleeting before he's heading for the door of the car, heart hammering away in his chest almost immediately. "I'll... talk to you later?" He.. probably wouldn't, but poor Bro didn't need to hear that.

John tries to get out of a goodbye kiss with just a peck on the cheek, so Bro grabs his shirt and pulls him back in for a deep, devouring kiss. Kissing him firm and deep and devouring his mouth with Bro's tongue.

"You will." Bro murmurs, as he lets go of John and pulls back, giving him a pleased little smile. "Talk to you later, John."

There's a small distressed noise when he's dragged back in, and heat flutters through him all over again with the hard press of Bro's lips. He's breathing hard by the time he's let go, sitting back and taking a few seconds to get a hold of himself all over again.

There's nothing else said, only a nod given, before he's sliding out of the car and softly shutting it behind him. He races back into his house, disappearing into the quietness of his neighbourhood all over again, the light to his room eventually flicking off. He was in bed, left to stew in his thoughts of denial and shame. Fuck- how could he have done this?

Bro watches him go and, with a little smirk, pulls off and drives home.

By the time he makes it home his dick is mostly soft, but when he drops into bed and thinks about John, it perks right back up.

Bro cannot _wait_ to break John, to see him dolled up and crying and spreading his legs like a good little pet. Bro jerks himself to the idea of clapping a hand over John's mouth and just raping the _shit_ out of him, there in that car, watching his nervous expression go wide and panicked, filling with pain and tears as Bro mercilessly fucked and used him.

Bro cums so fucking hard he swears he goes blind for moment. He lays back on his bed, panting and letting his heart settle, reaching for tissues to clean himself up.

Oh, yes. This one'll be _very_ fun.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of Bro & Dave can be found on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
